He's Such a Animal
by jeff-the-chiller
Summary: Jack was exploring a cave when he came across a starving boy chained to the cave wall who claims to know more about jacks past, but jack has to free him before he tells him anything. but who knew they would be such good friends boyxboy


Jack was flying through the night on a cold December day, where he was heading he didn't know hopefully somewhere interesting.

After a while of just mindless flying he came across an old cabin, he looked around for any signs of people but by the looks of things it was abandon; the doors and windows were rusted shut and snow blocked about a foot of the door. Jack opened the door with no problem and went inside.

It was a cute little cabin with a nice "home" feeling; so that's what he made it. Home. He began to dust and clean up things that just broke overtime and decorated the outside with icicles and he added frost around the windows. He was no home designer but was pretty pleased with himself.

While he was admiring his handiwork he noticed a cave in the mountain near the little cabin, it was creepy and looked like someone would kill you if you walked in but curiosity got the best of him and he walked in.

He saw a light a little ways away from him and he began to walk towards it. It kept moving away as he got closer and it started to sway side to side and as Jack got close to it; it disappeared. It was now completely black and Jack turned around to see where he came in was so far away it was only a white speck. He looked forward and saw a few lights and began to walk towards those hoping it was the exit.

Then he saw it, the huge stone statue of a man in a detailed fur cloak resting a huge sword on the ground. At the end of the sword there was a chain connected to it. Jack followed the chain to behind the statue and there lay a boy about two years younger than himself with long, thick, beautiful silver hair and skin paler than his; he wore rags that revealed more than it covered. It just barely kept him from being completely exposed. It looked like he was hiding behind the statue before he had fallen sleep. He was so skinny and starved it looks as though he had died, but recently because his corpse looked not a day old. Jack moved his foot with his own and the boys eyes shot open and looked at Jack with wide, red cat eyes.

Jack jumped back with fear.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know I thought you were.."

"dead?" The boys voice was smooth but tired and quiet

When he spoke to jack he noticed small fangs "….yeah"

The strange boy tried to sit up but could only prop himself on his arm and looked at Jack.

"can you please help me? I don't know what's going on or why I'm here, please" the boy sounded as if he was a sad puppy chained to a post with no owner.

"I'm not sure I trust you" Jack wondered what this kid was, no one his age should have silver hair, or why does he have such strange eyes and… fangs?

Then it hit him, he remembered two men at a mead hall talking about myths and legends and got on the topic of something that was describing the boy; a vampire.

"I know what you are.. vampire" Jack tried to say as if he wasn't terrified, he needed to get out of there before he was attacked. If Jack lost too much blood he wouldn't be able to use his powers until he regenerated; which could take years.

"and I know who you are; you're jack frost. I was around when you fell through the ice, I was there when you were given your name. I know about your sister and your family you left behind when the ice gave away."

The only thing jack knew about his past was the day he died, he only remembered his sister and the ice; and that's it; the teeth only held that much.

"tell me! Tell me about my home! About my family!" Jack demanded

"then let me free, simple as that" the vampire spoke seductively.

Jack was too eager to know about himself that he blindly walked over there and froze the rusty chains until they broke.

Before he could say anything the vampire tackled him and his fangs doubling in size as they sunk deep into his neck. So much blood was taken from Jack that he grew weak and couldn't fight back, his vision blurred and he passed out.

He finally woke and looked around to see he was home in a bed surrounded with snow, he too was sprinkled with snow.

"sleep well?"

The vampire.


End file.
